1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cycloconverter generator, namely a generator that converts AC power of a given frequency to another frequency for output.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cycloconverter generator that produces an output by converting AC power of a given frequency to another frequency is well known. A description of the cycloconverter generator technology can be found, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3,447,934. The cycloconverter generator described in this reference is equipped with thyristors bridge-connected in antiparallel connection to three-phase output windings in the positive and negative directions and generates single-phase alternating current of a desired frequency by turning on the thyristors at variable timing (width or angle) every half-period of the desired alternating current frequency.